Finding Alaska
by GallifreysLastStand
Summary: time lords, transmats a little girl who grew up into someone who couldnt face the truth, and to top it off an enemy older than the universe itself, the Doctor and Alaskas adventures are just getting startefd


laska was drunk, drunk and upset. She had missed her mom's death anniversary, cheated on her boyfriend and played with Pudge's emotions all in the same moment, a new low, even for her, and now she felt like crap. She felt lower than crap. Alaska let out a bone shaking sob, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel of her jeep and her foot grinding the accelerator even harder into the cars floor. She always messed things up, ever since the start she had messed things up and even now she couldn't keep things right. She closed her eyes and kept straight on the road. Her eyes were still closed when her Jeep hit the police cruiser.

The Doctor observed his new passenger with curiosity in his old brown eyes. Her chestnut brown hair flowing prettily around her shoulders and her short curvy body slumped lifeless on the TARDIS floor. He blew out a long breath and shook his head. It was happening more and more often, women getting dragged into his life and him having almost no say in the matter. The Doctor had no clue how this girl had come to be on his ship. He had been orbiting Earth, doing regular maintenance and then, with a large flash of golden light, she was there. His preliminary scans had shown she was a normal human girl, albeit highly intoxicated. He chuckled, figuring that the TARDIS had used its onboard transmat to bring the girl on board and there must have been a good reason for it. He grabbed a woolen blanket that he kept draped over the Chair by the console for emergencies and delicately covered up the girls shapely body. He swiftly turned around and wiggled his bow tie, making it straight around his neck and tapped a couple of buttons on the console. He tracked the girls location and locked onto local CCTV. He saw a car crash and a car with a broken body in it. He swallowed hard, the body was a lifeless Ganger reconstruction of the very same girl that lay on the TARDIS floor. He swallowed hard and stroked the TARDIS console. "Oh old girl, what have you done this time" he murmured and tapped the console affectionately. He had been alone for a while, just dropped the ponds of again after taking on a cyborg gunslinger and only just escaping with his life. Maybe it was time for someone brand new. He heard a groan behind him and whipped around quickly, ready to start shooting explanations at the girl.

Alaska woke, her head hurting and she felt really dizzy, but not in the sort of hung over fashion, it was something new. She swallowed hard and croaked out "Am i dead?" to no-one in particular, and then realized the man standing in front of her and the strangeness of her surroundings. "Not dead, far from it in fact, although very nearly." He said, with a large grin on his face, "Oh, im the Doctor by the way" he finished off, as if the title would mean something too thought before replying, his accent sounded British and his clothing looked like he had gone to a yard sale and picked up the first things that came to hand, in the end, she decided on asking something simple. "So im in hospital?" she said, casting her shining green eyes around the console room. "strange looking hospital, and it smells funny, like its old and new at the same time." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, she was smart, he couldn't help but smile, someone new for sure, but someone pond-esque none the less. "Not that kind of Doctor" he smirked, sticking his tongue out at her playfully. "The Doctor is my name." he finished, leaning back on the main pillar. Alaska laughed, Doctor was no name. But then her smile faded, her memory coming back. "I...Remember" she said. Her memory flashing back to the car crash. "That'll be the transmat, give it a couple of seconds, you might feel kind of dizzy." The doctor replied, leaning forward a little as if to catch her if she slumped. The girls eyes fluttered and she managed to mumble "Why am i not dead, i should be dead." and then slumped forward into the doctors waiting arms.

Three hours later and Alaska woke again, her headache completely gone without the hint of a hangover. She opened her eyes, barely able to recall the events with the so called Doctor, so barely that she almost classed it as a dream. Until she saw him rushing around a big pillar in the middle of the vast room that she resided in. "Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor stopped, grinned, looked serious, flicked a switch and then grinned again. The second grin shortly followed by a large gong. "Yes Alaska Young?" the man replied. Alaska frowned at this, sure she hadn't given this mystery man her name. "Doctor, how do you know my name?" She replied, forgetting everything else for a second. The Doctor grinned, "Everything thats happened and all you want to know is how i happen to know your name?" he gave a laugh as Alaska bobbed her head in an affirmative, her hair framing her face like an auburn angel. "Come on, you don't remember?" he asked, frowning at her blank look. "I was there when you chose it." he said, walking up to her and doing a twirl. Alaska closed her eyes, casting her memory back to when she was five.

She sat on a wall, swinging her legs and thinking hard. Mummy and Daddy had said it was her responsibility to chose her own name. She didn't know any other kids who had been able to do that. it made her smile when she thought about how much they trusted her. A way off she heard a strange noise that sounded like nothing she had ever heard before, but it soon stopped and she forgot about it, getting back to the task at hand. Then there was a man beside her, he was wearing a funny jacket and a sideways tie. He made her giggle. "Hello their little Young" The man said, "What you doing?" he asked. She didn't know why, but she trusted the funny man. So, when he sat down next to her she decided to tell him. "Momma and Dada said i could chose my name, so im thinking real hard for a good one." She replied. The man nodded with a far off look, "My mum and dad let me choose my name too" He smiled, nodding slightly. "Its a big responsibility, and it sticks with you forever, so make it a good one." He said, giving her hair a ruffle. She smiled, she liked this man, he was funny. "What did you choose your name to be mister?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at him, her green eyes twinkling curiously. "Oh me? i chose my name to be 'The Doctor'" He said, smiling, but she new it wasn't a real smile so she held his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Thats a really nice name mister." She said, trying to make his smile a real one. he grinned back at her a little more genuinely. "Thank you little Young, so, whats your name gonna be?" He asked, giving her a gentle poke in the arm. She closed her eyes and thought real hard about what she liked, he thought about the snowy state in the north and the word Alaska popped into her head. "Mister, my name isn't Little Young, My names Alaska." she said. The Doctor man smiled and ruffled her hair again, "That is a lovely name Little Alaska Young" he said and stood up. The funny Doctor looked at her and smiled again, then, without another word he turned around and walked back into the forest. Alaska smiled, something telling her that one day she would see him again.

"Doctor" Alaska choked and looked at him. "How did you do that, i didn't remember that until today." the doctor gave the same weak smile that he had given the younger version of the girl. "Im the Doctor, i travel in time and space in my space ship which we are currently in called the TARDIS, and you've known me since you were five."at first she resisted, but then gave him a quick squeeze and squirmed out of his grasp, she sniffed once and with a hollow, far away look in her eyes that the doctor knew all too well said, "Its the anniversary of my moms death, i want to see her grave."The Doctor turned away from the girl and started to push buttons on the console, a sense of new responsibility hanging over his head.

-x-

AN: Right, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as i did, If you find any way i can improve give me a hint and I'll be sure to add it in, basically, this is gonna be the start of a three book series where the Doctor and Alaska go on a couple of adventures and then it all ends, anyway, spoilers, see you next chapter, reviews will speed it up, as in no new chapter until there is three of them :p

Love And Time Lord's

Matthew'Doctor'Harris


End file.
